


Put the Wildlife Down

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Trip, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles decide to go relax on the beach for a day alone that turns out to be a day taking care of the kids. Based on the <a href="http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/56308957044/arrafrost-torakodragon-stiles-put-the">lovely art</a> of torakodragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Wildlife Down

A warm, sunny day and a trip to the beach was exactly what Stiles and Derek needed. The only problem was getting there. They had tried to keep it a secret from the pack but as Derek hopped into Stiles’ loaded up jeep, Isaac and Scott decided it would be the perfect opportunity to saunter back to Derek’s apartment. 

"Do I smell Stiles sandwiches and watermelon?"

"Stiles’ sandwiches?" Isaac raised his brow questioningly at Scott as his boyfriend sniffed around Stiles’ jeep to locate the cooler Stiles had packed in the back under the beach blanket.

"Stiles sandwiches are the best-" He had reached for the container but Stiles was already leaning over the seat to swat his hand away. Scott hissed, pouting as he nursed his hand and Isaac chuckled, letting Scott curl himself against his body.

"But Stiles-"

"No. They’re for me and Derek. You guys aren’t invited."

"Invited where?" Isaac asked, intrigue in his face swiftly followed by Derek scowling and Stiles’ sighing loudly as he sank back in the driver’s seat. 

Stiles glanced over at Derek, receiving a threatening glare before he whined, “Beach.”

"You’re going to the beach and you weren’t taking us?" If it were possible, Scott’s pout got even bigger as he leaned over Derek through the passenger window and gave Stiles the biggest puppy dog eyes. The same puppy dog eyes that had worked on Stiles since they were kids. 

Scott blinked his wide, watery eyes and then suddenly Isaac’s chin was on Scott’s shoulder making  _the same pitiful expression_. Stiles groaned, slamming his head back into the headrest in defeat. Derek scowl deepened and he shook his eyes, eyes full of threats to deny Stiles sex for the next month if he complied but Stiles’ eyes flickered back up to the pathetic duo and his resolve cracked like a dry and brittle twig.

"Fiiiiine!"

Scott and Isaac grinned immediately, jumping back to high five before sprinting up to the door. “Don’t leave without us! We’ll be right back!” And the two ran upstairs presumably to get their swim trunks leaving Stiles all alone to deal with the wrath of Derek.

"I’m sorry-" Stiles started with the most apologetic tone and expression he could muster when he actually turned to see Derek suppressing a grin. "What?"

"You’re gonna be such a softy…" Derek chuckled, shaking his head and turning to stare out the windshield, hazel grin eyes aglow with mischievous thoughts.

"When? I’m gonna be such a softy when?"

Derek’s smile widened but he said nothing, even when Stiles prodded at his shoulder. 

"A softy  _when?_ Derek? What do you mean? Tell me!”

Of course that was when Isaac and Scott decided to make another horribly timed entrance and banged on Derek’s door to get him out so they could slip into the back.

.  
.

Luckily, when they got to the beach, Isaac and Scott were off like rockets, down in the waves and splashing around as they tackled each other and dunked themselves under the waves.

Stiles watched fondly as he and Derek unpacked the jeep and found a place to set up their things. It was close to the waves but far enough away that they wouldn’t be threatened by the oncoming water. 

Derek set up the umbrella and laid down with his shades and the book he brought so he could finally relax for once and clear his mind. Stiles settled down next to him, laying more in the sun and closing his eyes as Derek opened his book and started reading. 

Of course, not even five minutes past before Stiles was fidgeting and tapping his hand, and shaking his leg impatiently. 

Derek sighed, lowering his book and turning his head to Stiles, “You go play with the pups.”

"Are you sure?"

"Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling immediately before kissing Derek on his cheek and scrambling to his feet and taking off down toward the water. 

Derek laughed as he watched Stiles’ gangly limbs flail about in the water. Stiles splashed up toward the two betas and jumped straight onto Scott’s back. Of course, Scott was expecting it, having smelled him despite the overpowering scent of salt, and swung Stiles around, crashing them both into Isaac before falling into the water. 

Rolling his eyes, Derek turned back to his book and found himself getting caught up in the story when he started to smell crab and Stiles. Peering out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as Stiles padded up to him with a huge grin and an even larger red crab dangling from his fingers. It was snapping at his hand unsuccessfully but Derek wouldn’t hesitate to laugh at the kid if the crab managed to get a finger between its claws. 

"Stiles, put the wildlife down."

"Look at him, Derek! He’s huge can we keep him!"

"Stiles put the wildlife down, damnit."

Stiles huffed, his lower lip jutting out and Derek briefly imagined the crab grabbing a hold of that lower lip like something out of a cartoon and he watched as the fantasy Stiles cried and ran about the beach trying to bat the crab from off his lip. 

"What are you smiling at?"

Derek grinned and quietly turned back to his book.

"Oh no," Stiles growled, crawling on top of Derek and pushing the book away. The crab was missing, Derek noted, he must have put it down and he glanced down at his toes to make sure they were safe. "You with this silent act whenever you’re doing some sort of  _plotting_ in that-” Stiles poked Derek’s forehead for emphasis, “-little head of yours.  _Tell_ me!!”

"Stop making out on the beach!" Isaac shouted as he ran up from the waves.

"There are kids on this beach shield your eyes!" Scott followed suit.

Stiles rolled his eyes, flopping onto Derek who grunted just as Scott and Isaac landed in a heap next to them.

"Time to eat yet? We’re starved!" Scott smiled up at Stiles who buried his face in Derek’s neck, shaking his head at the situation he’d gotten himself into. He was too young to have two large children play fighting next to him and whining to be fed, and Derek was of no help to him, letting him get walked all over by these two-

"Oh! You little!" Stiles sat up, punching Derek in the shoulder and chest repeatedly but not enough to hurt him. It all clicked. "Softy my ass!"

Derek just laughed, hardly noticing as Stiles continued to wail on him or the questioning glances the pups were giving them. It was made all the more hilarious by how true it was and how Derek wouldn’t be at all bothered when the day finally came.


End file.
